Portugal
Portugal (Portuguese: Portugal) is the 19th character in Head Soccer and bares a remarkable resemblance to the fictional Marvel super hero Spider-Man, both in his initial appearance and his Power Shot. He was added along with Turkey and Devil. He's a 5-star opponent in Arcade mode but his Power Shot is below average. Yet he has challenging Unlock Requirements. If you have any questions about the character Portugal, please ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance Portugal wears a Spider-Man mask and has golden earrings, and a smirk. His hair is spiky and brown, his skin is tanned. His mask can be knocked off. Then you can see has large eyes, small sized nose and thick eyebrows. Playing style Portugal plays quite defensively as a CPU in the game. It makes his Power Shot even easier to stop. Power Shot: Spider Shot When Portugal starts his shot, he yells "Spider Shot!" and he is pulled up into the air by a spider web that attaches to the top of the screen. He will rock back towards his own goal, and then start to rock forwards. When he goes forward, he will shoot his ball at a downward angle. If he is too close to his opponent's goal, the ball will go over it and completely miss. When the ball hits the ground, the spider silk will spread on the spot the ball landed, and if any player steps in it, they will be pulled up in the air in a web. But if the ball hits the opponent, he will be pulled up into the air by another spider web. If deflected right, the ball will bounce back into Portugal's goal, but if not, it will bounce up into the air. It's easy to counter. When Portugal uses it when standing on the ground, he shoots the ball lower than when he uses it in the air. Costume Portugal doesn't wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements To unlock Portugal, you must unlock 9 SS Rank Costumes. To unlock costumes, you must win against the Cyborg wearing the Costume in Survival Mode. You can also buy him for 1,800,000 points. Tips and Tricks Portugal's Spider Shot can only be useful if you are a small distance in front of mid-line. Anywhere else on the field, your opponent will likely block the shot and possibly it ends up an own goal. Also, note that Portugal shoots his Spider Shot low when you use it on the ground, and high when you use it while in the air. History Collage Click here to see the collage of Portugal. Trivia * Portugal contains references to Marvel super hero Spider-Man, not only in the way he looks, but also in the Power Shot he uses. Portugal shoots spider webs at the opposing player, which is Spider Man's special super power. * As said, Portugal is one of the characters that represent a character from Marvel or DC Comics while the others are: Mon-K and Serbia. * He is the first character to resemble an arachnid/bug. * He is the first character with a removable mask, the second one is Hungary. * His damaged appearance may be a reference to the Portuguese soccer player Cristiano Ronaldo, but this is speculative. * He is the third character to have earrings, alongside Argentina and Netherlands that come before him, and Chile, Egypt, China, India, and Serbia that come afterwards. * When hit by Colombia's Power Shot, he turns naked but all buff and full of muscles. * If Portugal uses his Power Shot very close to the opponent's goal, the shot will miss and he will leave the screen, not returning until a goal is scored. This is a glitch/mistake. * Portugal's head form is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.3 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters